


Distractions

by LouLa



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M, Sexting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-16
Updated: 2012-05-16
Packaged: 2017-12-09 07:41:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 767
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/771728
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LouLa/pseuds/LouLa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sexting during interviews.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Distractions

Louis has a terrible habit of checking his phone far too often. It's rude, and he knows he's not supposed to ― management has sat him down and talked to him about it, but the habit still hasn't broke.

He's in an interview with Liam and Zayn, and he's bored out of his mind by the interviewer who rambles on and on. So when he feels the buzz against his upper thigh, he can't ignore it.

Discreetly, he pulls his phone from his pocket. The interviewer doesn't even blink, doesn't notice a thing and just keeps on about something that no one gives a fuck about. Liam notices though, Louis can feel his disapproving side-eye like an actual slap to the wrist.

Zayn kicks Louis' foot when Louis doesn't look up in response to Liam's glare, and Louis knows that the kick was passed on from Liam. He simply twists away a bit and hides the phone between his thighs to open the text. It's from Harry.

_We're done early, hbu guys?_

Louis taps out a quick reply, not even bothering to mask his annoyance that Harry and Niall are finished early while Louis is stuck here.

_Entertain me_ , Louis sends just moments after the first text.

If Harry was at least in the room, he'd have something to focus on, something to distract him from the constant drone of this horrible man's voice. But Harry's not there, and to Louis' utter frustration, he doesn't reply to Louis' desperate cry for attention either.

Not right away anyway. It takes a good twenty minutes, and Louis manages to get some of his own talking time in when the interviewer takes a breath. Still the tirade hardly ceases and Louis nearly cries with joy when his phone finally vibrates in his palm.

_Sorry. Just got in. Still there?_ Harry asks.

Louis replies quickly, pleading for Harry to _pleasepleaseplease_ save him. _This is the worst interview ever._ Even worse than that time that dick called him Lewis.

_That's horrible boobear._

Louis frowns at the reply. Harry is usually good at distractions. He's not even trying.

_I'm horny._

Louis frowns harder. He's about to tap out a bitchy reply when his phone buzzes again.

_My dick's so hard. Thinking of you._

Louis swipes his previous reply away and furiously keys a new one.

_R u tryin 2 sext me RN? Srsly?_

Harry's next reply comes faster than Louis expects.

_Wish you were here. Want you on your knees for me._

Louis shudders despite himself. Harry, the twat, knows exactly what he's doing and try as he might, Louis can't help but get hard at the thought.

The next text says nothing but: _Lou_

Louis shoots a glance over at Zayn and Liam, hoping they're otherwise preoccupied. Zayn is mostly asleep, while Liam is concentrating hard on pretending to look interested.

_Baby, not gonna last._

Louis nearly snorts at that and questions Harry on whether he's really having a wank or just being a right wanker.

The last thing he expects is a picture message of Harry's cock in his hand. He bites his lip, staring at the image closely.

Harry's still got his jeans on, the ones Louis saw him put on this morning. His shoes are still on too, even though he's on the bed, black against the mess of white bed clothes.

_Im gonna fuck u so hard when I get there u'll feel it nxt week,_ Louis sends, cheeks feeling overly hot after he's keyed out the words.

_Yeah. Yeah, fuck Mr Lou._

Louis blinks, and then bites back a smile at the next message.

_me*_  
Oh god.  
Louis  
Coming. 

Louis crosses his legs and glances at the boys again, wondering if they've noticed yet that Louis is a little flushed and if they've caught on to what's happening beside them. He wonders if Harry is really blowing his load all over himself in their hotel bed... He doesn't doubt it.

His phone rumbles and Louis checks the message quickly, pushing his knuckles against the painful bulge in his trousers when he finds another picture message. This one with Harry's cock and hand covered in come.

_Made a bit of a mess. Too bad you're not here to clean it up_ , it reads below.

The next message comes almost immediately after and is Louis' undoing. A picture of Harry's face and hand, his lips wet and sticky with come, wrapped tightly around his thumb as he sucks it clean.

"Bathroom," Louis chokes out as he rushes out of the room.

As far as distractions go, Harry's worked pretty well.


End file.
